Schep
| Type = Accessoire | Subcategorie = Minifiguur Gebruiksvoorwerpen | Introductie = 1978 | Gewicht = 0,33 | Intro = ja | Gewijzigd = }} Samenstelling Het accessoire bestaat uit één element, en heeft de vorm van een schep met een steel en een blad met rand. Het accessoires is in verschillende varianten en kleuren verschenen: Zwart|naam=txt#4189009|thema=Town|jaar=1983|notitie=3837, rond steel einde}} Grijs, donker |naam=txt#383727|thema=Town|jaar=1983|notitie=3837, rond steel einde eerste optreden}} Grijs, donker blauw| naam=txt#4211006|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2004|notitie=3837, rond steel einde}} Zilver| naam=txt#6038687|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|notitie=3837, rond steel einde20px|right}} Zwart|naam=txt#4569130|thema=Minifigures|jaar=2010|notitie=88431,vlak steel einde20px|right}} }} * Light Gray (1) * blue, Bright Blue 383723 * Brown, Earth Orange 4179090 * Medium Lime, Medium Yellowish Green 4183477 Verhaal Het schep wordt gebruikt in vele sets, vooral die te maken hebben met een 'bouw' gerelateerd thema. Notities * BrickSet noemt de zilveren versie 'Metallic Silver', waar BrickLink het 'Flat Silver' noemt. Het laatste is hier aangehouden. Verwijzingen Optredens Zwart|afbeelding=3829 box art.jpg|pixels=65|naam=3829 Fire Nation Ship|thema=Avatar|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4193 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4193 The London Escape|thema=Pirates of the Caribbean|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=op wagen}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4194 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4194 Whitecap Bay|thema=Pirates of the Caribbean|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=in entree}} Zwart|afbeelding=4766 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4766 Graveyard Duel|thema=Harry Potter|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=aan gebouw}} Zwart|afbeelding=7625 handleiding.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7625 River Chase|thema=Indiana Jones|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=in voertuig}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8129 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8129 AT-AT Walker|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2010|aantal=2|notitie=op cockpit}} Zwart|afbeelding=8683 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8683 Minifigures Series 1|thema=Minifigures|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=bij Zombie}} Zwart|afbeelding=9476-1 product 1.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9476 De Ork Smederij|thema=The Lord of the Rings|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Uruk-hai}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=71006-1 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=71006 The Simpsons Familiehuis|thema=The Simpsons|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=bij Marge Simpson}} Zwart|afbeelding=75014 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75014 Battle of Hoth|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=in de bunker}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=79110 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79110 Zilvermijn Vuurgevecht|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=in mijn}} Zilver flip/flop|afbeelding=79111 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79111 Constitution Treinachtervolging|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=bij Tonto}} Zwart|afbeelding=79111 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79111 Constitution Treinachtervolging|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=op kolentender}} Zwart|afbeelding=79111 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79111 Constitution Treinachtervolging|thema=The Lone Ranger|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=als alternatief}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9509 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=bij Darth Maul dag 24}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10178 wallpaper.jpg|pixels=80|naam=10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT|thema=Star Wars|jaar=2007|aantal=2|notitie=op cockpit}} }} Grijs licht|afbeelding=9782 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9782 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2000|thema=FIRST LEGO League|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1066 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1066 36 Little People + Accessories|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1982|aantal=5|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5900 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5900 Adventurer - Johnny Thunder|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2995 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2995 Adventurers Car & Skeleton|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2996 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2996 Adventurers Tomb|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2769 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2769 Aircraft and Boat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6573 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6573 Arctic Expedition|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6662 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6662 Backhoe|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=730 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=730 Basic Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=735 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=735 Basic Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic|jaar=1990|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1106 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1106 Basic Building Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1056 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1056 Basic School Pack - 773 elements with teacher’s manual|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1985|aantal=4|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5233 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5233 Bedroom|thema=Homemaker|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9287 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9287 Bonus Lego Basic Town|thema=Educational & Dacta: Universal Building Set|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6247 Bounty Boat|thema=Pirates: Pirates I|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6630 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6630 Bucket Loader|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6235 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6235 Buried Treasure|thema=Pirates: Pirates I|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6330 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6330 Cargo Center|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Cargo|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=341 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=341 Cathy Cat's & Morty Mouse's Cottage|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6398 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6398 Central Precinct HQ|thema=Town: Classic Town: Police|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4222 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4222 Challenger Set 300|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=3634 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3634 Charlie Crow's Carry-All|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4291 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4291 Classic Build & Store Tub|thema=Universal Building Set: Classic Basic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=3225 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3225 Classic Train|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2149 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2149 Color Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1053 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1053 Community Buildings|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1984|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9361 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9361 Community People|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1991|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9293 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9293 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1996|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1063 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1985|aantal=3|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6565 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6565 Construction Crew|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6481 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6481 Construction Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=132 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=132 Cottage|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6418 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6418 Country Club|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6355 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6355 Derby Trotter|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5948 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5948 Desert Expedition|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2879 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2879 Desert Expedition|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5934 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5934 Dino Explorer|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5987 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5987 Dino Research Compound|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5913 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5913 Dr. Lightning's Car|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7419 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7419 Dragon Fortress|thema=Adventurers: Orient Expedition|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6447 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6447 Dumper|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7414 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7414 Elephant Caravan|thema=Adventurers: Orient Expedition|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6445 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6445 Emergency Evac|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6479 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6479 Emergency Response Center|thema=Town: Res-Q|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=590 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=590 Engine Co. No. 9|thema=Town: Classic Town: Fire|jaar=1978|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1656 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1656 Evacuation Team|thema=Town: Classic Town: Fire|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=641 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=641 Excavator|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1978|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6375 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6375 Exxon Gas Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6478 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6478 Fire Fighters' HQ|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Fire|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=374 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=374 Fire Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Fire|jaar=1978|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1796 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1796 Freestyle Large Monster Bucket|thema=Freestyle|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7838 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7838 Freight Loading Depot with Wagon|thema=Train: 4.5V|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=361 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=361 Garage|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6765 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6765 Gold City Junction|thema=Western: Cowboys|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6600 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6600 Highway Construction|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6647 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6647 Highway Repair|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6480 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6480 Hook and Ladder Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Fire|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=10017 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10017 Hopper Wagon|thema=Train: 9V: My Own Train|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5935 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5935 Island Hopper|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1094 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1094 Johnny Thunder|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7410 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7410 Jungle River|thema=Adventurers: Orient Expedition|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9365 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9365 Lego Dacta Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Line Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1831 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1831 Maersk Sealand Container Lorry|thema=Town: Classic Town: Cargo|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6390 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6390 Main Street|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1980|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=10041 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10041 Main Street (Reissue)|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic: Legends|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1280 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1280 Microcopter|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5904 Microcopter|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6520 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6520 Mobile Outpost|thema=Town: Arctic|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5958 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5958 Mummy's Tomb|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6444 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6444 Outback Airstrip|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7821 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7821 Overhead Gantry and Lighting Maintenance Wagon|thema=Train: 4.5V|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6403 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6403 Paradise Playground|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=3615 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3615 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=325 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=325 Percy Pig's Wheelbarrow|thema=Fabuland|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1411 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1411 Pirate's Treasure Hunt - Quaker Oats Promotional polybag|thema=Studios|jaar=2001|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6237 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6237 Pirates' Plunder|thema=Pirates: Pirates I|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5925 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5925 Pontoon Plane|thema=Adventurers: Jungle|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6383 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6383 Public Works Center|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1981|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4543 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4543 Railroad Tractor Flatbed|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5314 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5314 RES-Q Equipment (Tools)|thema=Service Packs: Town: Res-Q|jaar=1999|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6379 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6379 Riding Stable|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6665 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6665 River Runners|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4546 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4546 Road and Rail Maintenance|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6606 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6606 Road Repair Set|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=4990 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4990 Rock Raiders HQ|thema=Rock Raiders|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6419 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6419 Rolling Acres Ranch|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6672 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6672 Safari Off-Road Vehicle|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7418 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7418 Scorpion Palace|thema=Adventurers: Orient Expedition|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5918 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5918 Scorpion Tracker|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1817 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1817 Sea Plane with Hut and Boat|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6607 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6607 Service Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6417 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6417 Show Jumping Event|thema=Town: Paradisa|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1876 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1876 Soil Scooper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5978 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5978 Sphinx Secret Surprise|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6929 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6929 Starfleet Voyager|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1981|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7750 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7750 Steam Engine|thema=Train: 12V|jaar=1980|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=542 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=542 Street Crew|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1979|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=605 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=605 Street Sweeper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1978|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=599 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=599 Super Basic Set|thema=Universal Building Set: Basic Set|jaar=1982|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1593 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1593 Super Model|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6422 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6422 Telephone Repair|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=3351 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3351 Three Minifig Pack - City #2|thema=Town|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7181 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7181 TIE Interceptor - UCS|thema=Star Wars: Ultimate Collector Series: Star Wars Episode 4/5/6|jaar=2000|aantal=4|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6527 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6527 Tipper Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5048 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5048 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5137 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5137 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5133 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5133 Town Accessories|thema=Service Packs: Town|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5177 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5177 Town and Space Accessories|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5157 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5157 Town and Space Equipment|thema=Service Packs|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6002 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6002 Town Figures|thema=Town: Classic Town: Supplemental|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9354 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9354 Town Street Theme|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1991|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=9371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9371 Town Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=625 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=625 Tractor|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1978|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=2126 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2126 Train Cars|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=10027 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10027 Train Engine Shed|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=10128 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10128 Train Level Crossing|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5909 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5909 Treasure Raiders set with Mummy Storage Container|thema=Adventurers: Desert|jaar=1998|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=5975 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5975 T-Rex Transport|thema=Adventurers: Dino Island|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6329 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6329 Truck Stop|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=106 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=106 UNICEF Van|thema=Town: Classic Town: Off-Road|jaar=1985|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=1742 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1742 Unknown|thema=Town: Classic Town: Recreation|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6349 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6349 Vacation House|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1988|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=6539 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6539 Victory Cup Racers|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7687 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7687 Advent Calendar 2009, City (Day 17) Wheelbarrow and Snowballs|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4428 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4428 Advent Calendar 2012, City (Day 20) Wheelbarrow with Spade and Snow|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60063 Advent Calendar 2014, City (Day 20) Axe, Shovel and Logs|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=79003 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79003 An Unexpected Gathering|thema=The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings: The Hobbit|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=30100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=30100 Andrea on the Beach polybag|thema=Friends|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60064 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60064 Arctic Supply Plane|thema=Town: City: Arctic|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=75054 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=75054 AT-AT|thema=Star Wars: Star Wars Episode 4/5/6|jaar=2014|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=852702 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=852702 Battle Pack Dwarfs|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8707 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8707 Boulder Blaster|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9331 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9331 BuildToExpress Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2009|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=45110 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=45110 BuildToExpress Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2013|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8708 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8708 Cave Crusher|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7990 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7990 Cement Mixer|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60018 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60018 Cement Mixer|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7196 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7196 Chauchilla Cemetery Battle|thema=Indiana Jones: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8190 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8190 Claw Catcher|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9348 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9348 Community Minifigure Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2006|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9247 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9247 Community Workers|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2005|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10667 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10667 Construction|thema=Juniors: Construction|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7243 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7243 Construction Site|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8961 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8961 Crystal Sweeper|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4778 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4778 Desert Biplane|thema=Town: Airport|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7248 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7248 Digger|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10666 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10666 Digger|thema=Juniors: Construction|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7344 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7344 Dump Truck|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10244 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10244 Fairground Mixer|thema=Creator|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7637 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7637 Farm|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7566 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7566 Farmer|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7208 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7208 Fire Station|thema=Town: City: Fire|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7945 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7945 Fire Station|thema=Town: City: Fire|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=41032 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=41032 First Aid Jungle Bike|thema=Friends|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4432 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4432 Garbage Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4754 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4754 Hagrid's Hut (2nd edition)|thema=Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=4645 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4645 Harbor|thema=Town: City: Harbor|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10173 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10173 Holiday Train|thema=Train: 9V|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7994 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7994 LEGO City Harbor|thema=Town: City: Harbor|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9338 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9338 LEGO SERIOUS Play Mini Kit polybag|thema=Educational & Dacta: Serious Play|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=Pleasanton box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=Pleasanton LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Stoneridge Mall, Pleasanton, CA|thema=LEGO Brand Store|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60059 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60059 Logging Truck|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=70810 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7246 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7246 Mini Digger|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8630 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8630 Mission 3: Gold Hunt|thema=Agents|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10132 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10132 Motorized Hogwarts Express|thema=Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban: Train: 9V|jaar=2004|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7649 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7649 MT-201 Ultra-Drill Walker|thema=Space: Mars Mission|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=3937 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3937 Olivia's Speedboat|thema=Friends|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7684 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7684 Pig Farm & Tractor|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7744 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7744 Police Headquarters|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60047 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60047 Police Station|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10674 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10674 Pony Farm|thema=Juniors: Recreation|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=5611 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5611 Public Works|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=3677 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3677 Red Cargo Train|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=5930 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5930 Road Construction Building Set|thema=Creator: Basic Set: Construction|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8963 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8963 Rock Wrecker|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=LLCA52 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=LLCA52 Sand Castle - Ambassador Class 2010 (LLCA Ambassador Pass Exclusive)|thema=LEGOland Parks|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9385 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9385 Sceneries Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Creator|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=2000430 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2000430 Serious Play Identity and Landscape Kit 2013|thema=Educational & Dacta: Serious Play|jaar=2013|aantal=4|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=2000414 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=2000414 Serious Play Starter Kit|thema=Educational & Dacta: Serious Play|jaar=2013|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7746 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7746 Single-Drum Roller|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=45100 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=45100 StoryStarter Core Set|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2013|aantal=5|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=5620 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5620 Street Cleaner|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7586 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7586 Sunshine Home|thema=Belville: Playhouse|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7199 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7199 Temple of Doom|thema=Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=79018 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=79018 The Lonely Mountain|thema=The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=5642 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5642 Tipper Truck polybag|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=8964 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8964 Titanium Command Rig|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9322 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9322 Town Developers Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2007|aantal=2|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=70805 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70805 Trash Chomper|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=5885 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5885 Triceratops Trapper|thema=Dino|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=9333 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9333 Vehicles Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=10222 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10222 Winter Village Post Office|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7594 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7594 Woody's Roundup!|thema=Toy Story|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=7249 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7249 XXL Mobile Crane|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 1) Construction Worker|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7904 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7904 Advent Calendar 2006, City (Day 14) Street Cleaner's Pushcart|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7600 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7600 Advent Calendar 2007, Belville (Day 18) Teddy Bear|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Belville|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7907 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7907 Advent Calendar 2007, City (Day 20) Dustbin and Shovel|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7979 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7979 Advent Calendar 2008, Castle (Day 13) - Tools Storage with Frog|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Castle|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6299 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6299 Advent Calendar 2009, Pirates (Day 10) - Barrel with Tools|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: Pirates|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9334 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9334 Animals|thema=Educational & Dacta|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4514 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4514 Cargo Crane|thema=Train: 9V: World City|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7898 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7898 Cargo Train Deluxe|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9348 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9348 Community Minifigure Set|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7633 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7633 Construction Site|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6985 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6985 Cosmic Fleet Voyager|thema=Space: Classic Space|jaar=1986|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7325 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7325 Cursed Cobra Statue|thema=Pharaoh's Quest|jaar=2011|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7631 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7631 Dump Truck|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6535 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6535 Dumper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Construction|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7036 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7036 Dwarves' Mine|thema=Castle: Fantasy Era|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10194 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10194 Emerald Night|thema=Train: RC Train|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10197 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10197 Fire Brigade|thema=Modular Buildings: Fire|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6389 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6389 Fire Control Center|thema=Town: Classic Town: Fire|jaar=1990|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7240 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7240 Fire Station|thema=Town: City: Fire|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4440 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4440 Forest Police Station|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10185 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10185 Green Grocer|thema=Modular Buildings|jaar=2008|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=1472 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=1472 Holiday Home|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6388 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6388 Holiday Home with Caravan|thema=Town: Classic Town: Building|jaar=1989|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6561 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6561 Hot Rod Club|thema=Town: Classic Town: Race|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=9365 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=9365 Lego Dacta Community Vehicles|thema=Educational & Dacta: Town|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6439 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6439 Mini Dumper|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Construction|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6487 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6487 Mountain Rescue|thema=Town: Outback|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=llca35 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=llca35 Obelisk (LLCA Ambassador Pass Exclusive)|thema=LEGOland Parks|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7743 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7743 Police Command Center|thema=Town: City: Police|jaar=2008|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6667 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6667 Pothole Patcher|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1993|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6668 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6668 Recycle Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1992|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7991 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7991 Recycle Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4206 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4206 Recycling Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6693 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6693 Refuse Collection Truck|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1987|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=70813 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=70813 Rescue Reinforcements|thema=The LEGO Movie|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5871 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5871 Riding Stables|thema=Belville: Recreation|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=5855 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5855 Riding Stables|thema=Belville: Recreation|jaar=1997|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6434 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6434 Roadside Repair|thema=Town: Town Jr.: Traffic|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10176 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10176 Royal King's Castle|thema=Castle: Knights Kingdom I|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7993 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7993 Service Station|thema=Town: City: Gas Station|jaar=2007|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6371 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6371 Service Station|thema=Town: Classic Town: Gas Station|jaar=1983|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=6649 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=6649 Street Sweeper|thema=Town: Classic Town: Traffic|jaar=1995|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7242 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7242 Street Sweeper|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=3817 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3817 The Flying Dutchman|thema=SpongeBob SquarePants|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4204 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4204 The Mine|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4434 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4434 Tipper Truck|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7905 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7905 Tower Crane|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2006|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=7634 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7634 Tractor|thema=Town: City: Farm|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=8709 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=8709 Underground Mining Station|thema=Power Miners|jaar=2009|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10216 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10216 Winter Village Bakery|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2010|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=10229 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10229 Winter Village Cottage|thema=Holiday: Christmas|jaar=2012|aantal=2|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=40076 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=40076 Zombie Car polybag|thema=Monster Fighters|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Bruin oud|afbeelding=10024 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=10024 Red Baron|thema=Sculptures|jaar=2002|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen lime medium|afbeelding=5873 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5873 Fairyland Promotional polybag|thema=Belville: Fairy-Tale|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen lime medium|afbeelding=5415 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5415 Garden Set|thema=Service Packs: Scala|jaar=1999|aantal=1|notitie=}} Groen lime medium|afbeelding=5859 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5859 Little Garden Fairy|thema=Belville: Fairy-Tale|jaar=2003|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5844 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5844 Dolphin Windsurfer|thema=Belville: Recreation|jaar=1998|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=3149 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=3149 Happy Home|thema=Scala|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5860 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5860 Love 'N' Lullabies|thema=Belville: Playhouse|jaar=1994|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5824 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5824 The Good Fairy's House|thema=Belville: Fairy-Tale|jaar=2000|aantal=1|notitie=}} Blauw|afbeelding=5895 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=5895 Villa Belville|thema=Belville: Playhouse|jaar=1996|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs dk blauw|afbeelding=60063 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=60063 Advent Calendar 2014, City (Day 20) Axe, Shovel and Logs|thema=Holiday: Advent Sub-Set: City|jaar=2014|aantal=1|notitie=}} Zwart|afbeelding=4206 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=4206 Recycling Truck|thema=Town: City: Traffic|jaar=2012|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7248 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7248 Digger|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} Grijs donker|afbeelding=7344 box art.jpg|pixels=70|naam=7344 Dump Truck|thema=Town: City: Construction|jaar=2005|aantal=1|notitie=}} }}